Cages thoraciques
by Snakky-strikes-back
Summary: 1858. Harry Potter a tenté de tuer Draco Malfoy. Quand enfin, Draco cherche à savoir pourquoi, Harry lui ouvrira les yeux et le coeur. OneShot Attention, UA


**Hellow. Petit OS inspiré d'une histoire vraie. Explications à prendre en compte avant de lire: Napoléon III a été la victime d'une tentative d'assassinat par un extremiste Italien, au moment où il oeuvrait pour l'unification de l'Italie, qui était en partie occupée par les armées Austro-Hongroises. Il a eu une correspondance épistolaire avec son agresseur et lui a accordé son pardon...**

**Voilà.**

**Enjoy?**

**Enjoy.**

**OoO**

La balle avait touché le poumon droit, assez près du coeur pour que le coup ait pu être fatal, mais fort heureusement, les chirurgiens avaient été d'une compétence extraordinaire. Il avait survécu pour respirer et se lever de nouveau, pour reprendre sa marche dans le monde et revoir ce que le monde avait de plus beau et de plus hideux.

"Vous êtes toqué, sauf votre respect..." sourit le gardien en chef.

Draco Malfoy eut un sourire faible et garda pour lui les mots qui auraient dû expliquer sa démarche. Il lui restait à comprendre le geste.

Il traversa des couloirs sordides, aux murs nus et humides, aux néons criards et aveuglants. Il ralentit le rythme, la main pressée sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Ses jambes tremblaient, plus même que les palpitations post-opératoires qui le faisaient hurler de douleur aux heures les plus seules de la nuit, quand plus personne ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, ni même penser à lui.

Le gardien s'arrêtait quand son Empereur se ratatinait sur lui-même, agressé par les vicissitudes des lieux, lieux qu'il n'avait jamais fréquentée dans sa vie d'or et de valses oniriques, entre les murmures hypocrites des courtisans et les oeillades insistantes de ses maîtresses, les commentaires désobligeants de ses opposants les plus intimes, et les froides étreintes des personnalités prestigieuses qu'il accueillait par intérêt.

"Vot' Majesté, vous voulez un café?"

"Non, merci, vous êtes bien aimable..." sourit Malfoy en crispant les poings et avançant malgré la situation.

Le gardien vint à lui et lui offrit son bras. Malfoy conserva son sourire mais déclina poliment l'offre d'un mouvement de la tête. Le gardien haussa les épaules et avança, l'oeil rivé sur son hôte inattendu. Il arrivèrent, après avoir descendu deux étages fastidieusement, devant une cellule sommaire. La porte était lourde, grisonnante et austère. Un interstice permettait de voir dans la geôle le détenu assis sur un banc de fer rouillé.

"Laissez-nous, je vous prie." murmura Malfoy en fixant la silhouette immobile qui se dessinait dans l'ombre de la cellule.

Le gardien fit une moue, prêt à critiquer l'impensable requête, prompt à donner son avis sur l'entêtement déraisonnable de son Empereur. Malfoy insista, alla jusqu'à invoquer sa position, et se servit de celle-ci pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le gardien le prévint qu'il serait dans l'escalier, prêt à intervenir si besoin était. L'Empereur hocha tristement la tête et regarda la départ timide du gardien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il se tourna vers la cellule, et posa un moment son regard sur la clé. Il l'introduit dans un bruit métallique désagréable et ouvrit la porte.

Le détenu sursauta et se leva brusquement, l'oeil étincellant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres de manière goguenarde quand il vit qui lui faisait face. La même personne qu'il avait tenté d'anéantir irrémédiablement, deux mois plus tôt.

"Bonsoir." dit doucement Malfoy.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?" demanda le dénommé Harry Potter en se rasseyant sur son banc de fer. L'Empereur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide sur ce qui entourait le prisonnier dans son quotidien, qui était le support de ses pensées les plus inavouables. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un banc, dans une pièce très sombre, étroite et contigue, de laquelle on ne pouvait qu'entrevoir la lumière du jour par un petit interstice long sur le mur. La grisaille du temps au dehors ne rendait pas la pièce plus lumineuse, et n'éclairait rien d'autre que le banc.

"Je suis venu savoir ce que vous avez voulu faire, en visant mon coeur de votre arme à feu." répondit Malfoy en s'appuyant contre la porte, heureux que la douleur lui soit supportable au point d'être détaché.

Potter le dévisagea avec outrecuidance, puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Il souriait ; ses lèvres étaient étirées en un large sourire fou, moqueur, presque désespéré. Malfoy soupira.

"Allons, expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez fait cela."

"Vous aviez pas déjà deviné, vot' Majesté?" se moqua Potter sans lever la tête.

Malfoy le regardait de loin, et s'impatientait, même si cette impatience n'était plus de même nature que celle qu'il avait coutume de voir se manifester quelques mois auparavant. Elle était plus sereine.

"Si vous me l'expliquiez clairement, je ne me verrais pas dans l'obligation de vous prendre quelques minutes de votre dernier jour, monsieur Potter."

A ces mots, le jeune détenu hoqueta. Non seulement il se leva soudainement, mais il marcha par ailleurs sur l'Empereur, le regard extravagant:

"Vous êtes un beau salaud!"

"Je voudrais seulement comprendre."

"Alors grâciez-moi! Vous savez que mon nom est sali! Vos sujets me détestent! Ils applaudissent, ils attendent de me voir crever demain! Je les entends! Je ne vaux plus rien! Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas vivre? Vous êtes vivant, vous! Je vous ai raté!"

"Mais à quel prix..." chuchota Malfoy quand leurs yeux ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, pendant lesquels aucun des deux n'éleva la voix. Le souffle de Potter empestait la mauvaise haleine de dents gâtées par des jours d'hygiène insuffisante. Son oeil vert était pourtant aussi éléctrique qu'il était suppliant. Malfoy sentit son coeur palpiter douloureusement. Il s'écarta de la muette conversation et alla chercher asile sur le banc de fer, quand Potter demeura où il s'était planté, son sourire fou toujours vissé sur son visage émacié.

"Vous avez tout. Vous avez une idée, et on vous apporte ce que vous désirez sur un plateau d'argent! Vous mangez dans de la vaisselle fine, vous buvez les meilleurs vins et dormez sur les plus tendres édredons. Vous décidez que mon peuple sera libre, vous faites le serment de nous protéger et vous laissez les armées Hongroises piller nos richesses et nous prendre nos femmes pour une nuit. Vous êtes en haut, et vous ne daignez pas même regarder en bas quand vous pensez à ceux qui vivent à vos pieds. Quel protecteur? Quel allié? Avez-vous déjà défendu un de nos palliers contre un de leurs soldats? Combien de nos prêtres avez-vous préservés du pillage de la Maison qu'ils gardent? Et vos promesses? Des mots? Ah, pour sûr, ils sont beaux, vos mots. Votre langage est celui d'un Prince, et vous faites chanter le Français dans chacun de nos villages. Mais dites-moi, monsieur le poête.... Que veulent dire vos mots?"

Malfoy rougit, et remercia la fortune d'être dans un des endroits les plus sombres de son pays. Potter ne le voyait sûrement pas. Il avait terminé et attendait dans un silence accusateur. Malfoy se taisait dans un silence coupable.

"J'sais bien que vous avez aussi la vie dure, que vous avez des milliers de destins sur vos épaules, et que vous essayez de prendre les décisions les plus sages. Vot' peuple vous adore, vous êtes une de leurs divinités. Mais vot' Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, depuis que vous vous mêlez de construire mon pays, vous avez tout détruit autour de moi. Ma femme a été tuée. Mes enfants, enlevés! Mes parents! Mes parents! Morts, eux aussi! Le village ne s'est pas encore relevé, le curé est parti, et même le gouverneur a prélevé sur nos récoltes une part plus qu'injuste, parce que nous, nous croyions en vous."

Malfoy comprenait, au travers des mots, ce qui avait poussé cet homme à vouloir supprimer la cause de tous ses malheurs. Il posa sa tête entre ses mains et serra les dents. Potter vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, calmé par l'aveu qu'il avait enfin délivré. Il leva son regard vers l'interstice et se prit à souffler, un peu confusément:

"Du moins, je vois encore le Ciel. Je sais que le Seigneur ne m'en voudra pas. Le Seigneur est miséricordieux. Il pardonne et absout."

"Vous avez agi par pur désespoir. Que ne vous résignez-vous pas à vous dire que votre faute, si elle n'est pas excusable, est du moins compréhensible?" fit Malfoy en sifflant entre ses dents, la tête toujours tournée vers le sol.

Potter renifla et expira l'air enfermé dans son corps en tentant de se maîtriser. Malfoy le comprit et releva sa tête vers lui, ahuri que son assassin soit à la limite de la bienséance, dans un lieu où la bienséance était toujours oubliée entre les barreaux, loin de la société, dans la solitaire obscurité d'une retraite contrainte par une indispensable expiation, avant le couperet final.

"Je mourrai libre! Même maintenant, je suis libre! Je n'ai aucun regret, et pourtant je devrais me repentir!"

"Vous ne devez plus rien à personne."

"Vot' justice a remis ma vie entre les mains du Seigneur."

"Vous avez été inconsidéré, quand bien même je ne vous en veux pas. Tous ces gens croient en moi. Je me dois de faire mon possible afin qu'ils puissent vivre sans les soucis de la faim, ni les affres de la guerre. Si j'ai pu faire des erreurs, du moins je n'ai jamais tué personne de mes mains."

"Vous n'êtes pas un Dieu, vous n'êtes qu'un homme! Agissez en conséquence."

Potter pleurait dignement. Chaque homme est, à un moment donné de sa vie, conscient de sa disparition. Il est terrifié, et se tourne soit vers sa mère, soit vers son père. Le sol de la prison était sale et poussiérieux ; aucun soulagement ne pouvait en être tiré. Quant au ciel, il était si gris qu'il n'offrait lui non plus aucun sursis. Potter était paniqué, et cependant, ses larmes coulaient sans bruit sur ses joues hâves. Malfoy grimaça et le prit dans ses bras, incapable de supporter ce spectacle pitoyable plus longtemps.

"Moi je n'arrive pas à vous haïr comme je le faisais dans mon pays." souffla Potter, contre la poitrine palpitante de l'Empereur. Malfoy laissa sa main caresser les cheveux en bataille du prisonnier, très doucement, et il esperait que ce dernier ne ferait pas attention aux battements précipités de son coeur affolé.

"Et moi je ne peux plus rien pour vous, et vous ne me devez plus rien."

"Ayez pitié, Majesté." chuchota Potter en fermant les yeux avec férocité, berçé par les chaudes ténébres d'une cage thoracique humaine qu'il avait laissée vivante. Il renifla et se laissa tomber entièrement sur le corps de Malfoy. Il était à genoux, son abdomen sur les jambes flageolantes de l'Empereur, sa tête contre son coeur, l'organe qu'il avait voulu toucher pour l'arrêter, qu'il touchait maintenant pour le faire bondir avec virulence contre la poitrine fébrile de sa victime.

"Non..." fit Draco en avalant sa salive "c'est moi qui devrait implorer votre pitié. En vous laissant ici, je vous offrirai au peuple demain matin. Le peuple réclame votre trépas, et le peuple est le tyran de ma vie. Je ne peux faire autrement, j'en suis _navré_."

"Ils ne salueront donc pas un acte généreux?" demanda Potter en s'accrochant au dos de l'Empereur. Malfoy regarda la grisaille du dehors, écouta la clameur criarde quelques secondes, et répondit sans retenue:

"Ils prendront cela pour de la faiblesse. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne puis montrer au monde, ce sont mes faiblesses."

"Majesté, je vous en supplie..."

"Vous me déchirez le coeur, Potter."

"Je marcherai parmi eux en louant votre courage! Je baisserai mon front jusqu'à ma rédemption! Je recevrai volontiers les châtiments qu'ils voudront bien me faire subir, pour que vous n'ayez pas à souffrir d'une décision honorable!"

Malfoy sentait son coeur s'emballer, et il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Potter se pressait contre lui avec tant d'insistance qu'il trouva sa douleur plus oppressante que jamais. Il se pencha pour baiser le front du condamné, incapable de lutter contre une telle volonté, préférant s'esquiver en lui montrant sa bienveillance. Potter reçut ce baiser en frissonnant. Son sourire se dégrada. Deux grosses larmes roulèrent dans les sillons humides de leurs aînées. Il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

Malfoy comprit trop tard qu'il n'avait pas même assez de force pour se lever. Sa vision devint floue. Ses jambes vacillèrent quand il se releva, et bientôt, il perdit conscience.

OoO

Le Premier Ministre afficha un air compatissant. L'Empereur toussa et lui sourit. Il était dans son lit, et hors de danger. Le Premier Ministre pensa que la nouvelle qu'il lui délivrerait dans quelques secondes lui serait d'un grand soulagement.

On avait trouvé l'Empereur inanimé dans la cellule de son meurtrier et ce dernier avait immédiatement été éxécuté, pour récidivisme.

La population souhaitait à son Altesse un prompt rétablissement, heureuse d'en avoir fini avec l'assassin fou furieux.

Tous étaient réconfortés par la sanction que la justice avait mis en oeuvre pour sanctionner un acte si lâche. La pendaison avait été longue et délectable.

Tout était bien qui finissait bien.

OoO


End file.
